This CDC-sponsored study will test the effectiveness and cost effectiveness of standard outpatient vs standard inpatient treatment for pelvic inflammatory disease (PID) in preventing involuntary infertility. The investigators will also determine effects on: time to clinical improvement, microbiologic cure, patient satisfaction, endometrial clearing, treatment adherence, PID recurrence, ectopic pregnancy, diminished functionality, and quality of life.